


Collection of Pipebeth Headcanon asks

by artem_ace



Series: Headcanon Asks From Tumblr [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Pipabeth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artem_ace/pseuds/artem_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i only have one in here now its actually not a collection but w/e basically I did an ask meme on tumblr where I was sent a ship and an au and i was supposed to make headcanons for it and I wanted to put them on ao3 for organizational purposes</p><p>in this one piper is a siren and annabeth is a mermaid and they're beautiful and gay and in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> snowdinpap: Pipabeth Mythical creatures

okay i’m assuming this is for the headcanon thing bc you sent this right after liking one of those so here go:

  * Annabeth is a mermaid who lives with her mermaid community underwater
  * From a young age she is warned against the sirens who reside above the water.
  * They’re dangerous
  * or so she’s told 
  * she sees her first siren when she’s 4000 years old in human years (equivalent to what humans would call a 7 year old)
  * Like mermaids, their top half resembles that of humans, and their bottom half is what humans call a fish tail
  * unlike mermaids, their tails aren’t used for swimming and are covered with barbs and broken glass collected from the smashing of sailors ships. They have teeth like sharks, pointed to dangerously sharp edge and arranged in rows, made for ripping the throats of any sailors they’d managed to lure in with their hypnotic voices. Instead of the webbed fingers mermaids posses, the sirens “fingers” were claws extending six inches from what could be considered hands. 
  * their sole purpose in life was to kill humans
  * “the humans are our allies” Annabeth is told by her elders
  * and she believes them 
  * until they kill her mother
  * at only 4,500 years, Annabeth had witnessed something no mermaid of any age should ever see. A large ship, bigger than any she’d ever seen tore through the waves on the surface. Her mother brought her close to the ship. Her first up close interaction with the humans. It should have been beautiful. 
  * But the scene she saw aboard that ship wasn’t beautiful. Instead of the beautiful couples dancing like in the picture books her mom read to her before bed every night, there were only men. Loud Men drinking something out of small barrels that left them unable to move with the grace she’s been taught they possessed. 
  * She caught eyes with one of them. His were filled with something she’d only heard of. Hate. He yelled out to the other crewmembers and pointed harshly to her and her mother. At the horrendous outburst that followed, Annabeth’s mother became fearful and told her to go back under the surface and swim to safety. And because Annabeth was scared she did, not turning back until it was too late. 
  * Where she expected to see her mother swimming behind her, instead she was greeted the image of her mother, her only guardian being pulled to the surface entrapped by a net, a harpoon jutting out of the middle of her stomach, already dead. 
  * By the time Annabeth regained the ability to move, the ship was gone, and so was her mother. 
  * Still she was told that humans were good. They are our allies, Annabeth. Those men were one in a million, and they should be forgiven, for not all men were like them. 
  * But in Annabeth’s mind, all men were killers. The sirens were right. 
  * She is taken in by another family, and raised in a household of human worshipers, just like the rest of the mermaid society. 
  * when she’s old enough to live on her own, Annabeth spends more and more time near the surface, watching the sirens. 
  * She needs to talk to them. She must. Perhaps they can help her to avenge her mother’s death. Annabeth makes up her mind to talk to them, and under the cover of darkness she rises to the surface, determined not to let the prejudices she holds against them stand in her way of finding truth in the feud between the sirens and merkind. 
  * Tonight the ocean is angry. About what, she doesn’t know but the water is dark and the waves crash upon themselves with enough force to throw her back if she’s not careful. The wind is howling but she refuses to be deterred. 
  * And then she sees it
  * A ship. Like the one that stole her mother. 
  * Like before the men are drunk, and they are loud, there movements sloppy. 
  * But this time there is a women. Or perhaps girl is a better word. The shouting is directed at her. Annabeth understands little of human language but from what she can decipher from their harsh tone and their rude gestures, they blame the girl for the oceans anger. 
  * Annabeth knows they’re wrong. The girl is not to blame. But she cannot persuade them and even if she could, there is no force strong enough to convince her to come close to another man ever again. They are dangerous. 
  * The girl is tied with a rope, and from this distance Annabeth can see the way her shoulders shake with every sob and Annabeth feels compassion. 
  * One more wave crashes into the boat and then the girl is falling into the depths of the ocean. The men cheer, hatred in their eyes. The same hatred that was held in the eyes of those who killed her mother. She is furious. 
  * But she cannot harm these men. It is against her nature. So instead she does what she feels she was created for. She saves the girl. 
  * The sirens take the girl in with open arms and it is not too late they assure annabeth as they pray to Amphitrite to rescue this girl. 
  * They’re prayers are answered.
  * Annabeth watches in awe as the girl transforms. Her legs meld together and take the form of a serpants tail, lengthening and curling around the rock she lie upon. Her fingers become hard and sharp forming themselves into claws that rake along the stone beneath her. She is no longer human. She is so much more. She is one of them.
  * She is a siren.
  * And gods, is she beautiful. 
  * She is called Piper and she will kill men not for sport but for payment for the injustices women of all natures suffer at the hand of human men. In the day she seeks out ship and with her new form she destroys them.
  * And in the night she belongs to Annabeth.
  * And together they deny the nature of their separation. Together they love each other and together they hate men. Together they are beautiful



tbh this was more about annabeth and mermaids then pipabeth but idk i tnjoyed writing it. Thank you for sendning it in!!!!!


	2. Dance Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dancing au?? "Ur dancing is amazing but lacks emotion. Ur thinking too much about what ur next move should be when u should be able to look at ur partner and feel what it should be. Let the music talk to u and submit to ur partner." Pipabeth maybe??
> 
> lol took some liberties w this so it's not 100% the prompt but here ya go

  * piper is the dance teacher 
  * she’s so beautiful and a little distracting look at her arms they are so toned h o w what a beautiful lady
  * Annabeth normally wouldn’t consider dance classes but her half brother Malcolm is getting married in a few months and has kindly asked her to swallow her pride and admit that she isn’t the best dancer.
  * Determined to prove him wrong Annabeth signs herself and her clumsy boyfriend for the damn class, ready to blow the other students and the instructor away.
  * She does not blow the other students or the instructor away.
  * In fact the only kind of blowing she does is blowing up at Percy for having two left feet.
  * “Seaweed Brain, if you would just let me take control we’d be fine! I know you’re trying your best but it’s not working out and I’m sure I can do a better job-”
  * “Alright, Wise Girl, take it away then since you know _oh so much_ about dancing!” he huffs back, blowing his hair out of his face.
  * Annabeth does take it away– right down to the floor after running them into another couple. oh gods. 
  * “I am so _so_ sorry!”
  * The couple shrug off her apology and continue dancing. Percy’s biting his lip to keep from laughing and her already hot face heats up further. She’s sure her face is as red as it feels. 
  * “Excuse me.” She starts for the door, _maybe a drink of water will help,_ when the instructor Ms. Mclean– No, she asked to be called Piper calls after her. 
  * “Annabeth, right?”
  * “Uh, yeah. Sorry about disrupting class it won’t happen again.”
  * “Oh no, it’s fine! I mean not _fine,_ but don’t worry about it. Just keep trying and I know you and…”
  * “Percy.”
  * “You and Percy will get it. And if not maybe I could give you private lessons later?”
  * “I mean, thanks, but Percy and I both have pretty busy schedules so getting us together is a tough thing to-”
  * “Oh, I meant just you Annabeth. No offense, but no one landed on the floor until you decided to try leading…”
  * “Right, well, I don’t think I’ll be needing those private lessons, or any lessons at all– as a matter of fact I think I’ll be leaving right now.”
  * “Wait– I didn’t mean to upset you. Obviously I can’t stop you from leaving but, just consider it, yeah?”
  * Annabeth grumbles a response and drags Percy out behind her. That dumb, beautiful dance instructor had no idea what she was talking about. Annabeth is a GREAT dancer, thank you very much, and she’ll dance as she pleases.
  * Percy drops her off at her apartment and she makes Ramen noodles, which she eats rather angrily. He calls her later and encourages her to give the private lessons a try. It’d be good for both of them to improve. Besides, it’s for Malcolm.
  * If it’s for Malcolm, she’ll give a try.
  * Dammit. 
  * For Malcolm, she calls Piper and apologizes for her rash actions and bad attitude and she agrees to take the private lessons. She’d do anything for her brother– even if it knocks her down a peg. 
  * When she shows up at the studio Piper isn’t alone as she suspected. Accompanying her are a young girl gowned in a tutu in the 5-7 range and a woman that shares her striking blue eyes, probably her mother. 
  * Piper doesn’t notice her until after she hugs the small girl good bye and the two people leave. When she does see her, she smiles and Annabeth has to remind her heart that now is not the time to race. She hasn’t even started dancing yet.
  * “Glad you could make it!”
  * “Yeah well, that was quite a spill the other day. Obviously Percy– and me, are doing something wrong.”
  * In way of reply, Piper turns on the the dingy CD player to the song that they had been dancing to during the incident. She sashays back to Annabeth with a grin and takes one of Annabeth’s hands in her own and places the other lightly on her hip.
  * “I’m leading.”
  * “But-!”
  * Piper’s kaleidoscope eyes bore into Annabeth’s gray ones and her objection dies in her throat. 
  * “You don’t need to be in control all the time, Annabeth. It’s okay to look to your partner to do the leading. Percy isn’t a bad dancer he just needs practice, and so do you.”
  * Piper speaks the way she dances, languid and smooth. Annabeth almost– _almost_ gets caught up in it. Instead she focuses her attention on the steps they learned in class, counting the beats in her head. 
  * “Annabeth?”
  * “Hm?” What could Piper possibly correct her on? She was following Piper’s lead perfectly every step falling right into place, _1- 2- 3, 1- 2- 3_
  * “What are you thinking about?”
  * “The dance, obviously.”
  * “Okay, well can you look at me for a second?”
  * Annabeth hadn’t realized she’d been staring at her feet until Piper pointed that out. Piper continues to lead and Annabeth finds it harder to keep the rhythm. 
  * “You’re overthinking this way too much. It’s just dancing. It’s like breathing Annabeth, let it come naturally. _Feel_ the music.”
  * Apparently Annabeth doesn’t “ _feel”_ the music quite right, because Piper slows them to a stop.
  * “Annabeth. You’re so tense. _Relax_.” Piper pulls her in by the waist slightly and in her surprise, Annabeth falls into her but Piper keeps her a graceful starting position. Funnily enough, this _is_ more relaxing. “Submit to your partner and let the music take you where you need to go, yeah?”
  * Her throats gone dry and she can’t speak so Annabeth just nods quickly and allows Piper to guide them back into the dance. She counts aloud so that Annabeth doesn’t have to and they fall in to step with more ease than before. 
  * Annabeth feels herself becoming lighter. She allows the music to seep into her and she listens. She _feels_ it. The soft tugging of her heart binding her to Piper, her partner, and she’s floating– no, flying, and she trusts Piper to keep her from falling. 
  * Their bodies are close and the music continues, _it must be on loop or something to have gone on this long,_ Annabeth muses, but all thoughts free themselves from her mind when she locks eyes with Piper. 
  * Those eyes that are just getting closer and closer, set so nicely above the gentle slope of her nose, and her full, lush lips that sit just below that and Annabeth is _staring._
  * The lips continue to move toward her and Annabeth’s eyes are falling closed , and she’s tilting her head back, and something in the back of her mind says: _Wow this is nothing like dancing with Percy_ , and-
  * _**PERCY**_
  * Annabeth pushes Piper away and the illusion shatters. She isn’t floating or flying or anything– her feet are on the ground and they’re staying their steadfast lest she allow herself to wander again like that. 
  * A look of confusion and mild hurt flashes across Piper’s soft features.
  * “Are you okay? Did I-”
  * “Percy! He’s my boyfriend, I– I have a boyfriend.”
  * “Oh my god, I didn’t realize that he– that you– shit, Annabeth, I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t have tried to kiss you if I had known, honest, I’m not like that I just thought– it felt like we were having a moment and I just… I don’t know…”
  * “No! I– I felt it too. We were– there was… _something_ there,you aren’t making it up, it’s just– I don’t– I need to think things through. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking-”
  * “Annabeth-”
  * “No, don’t. I should go. Thank you for helping me with the dancing thing. I understand now, I think. But… I’m not sure I should– whether me and Percy should continue having lessons here. I don’t know. I– I’ll give you a call when I figure things out.“
  * Without another word she leaves the studio and instantly regrets not wearing a scarf. The New York wind is harsh this time of year. 
  * Teeth chattering– from the cold or from the guilt of what she almost did, she can’t be sure– she pulls out her phone and checks her messages. A few from friends wanting to catch up, a missed call from her father-
  * A text from Percy:
  * **_hey wisegirl, sorry about earlier and i hope ur having a good time at dance lessons. we’ll hav to get together and practice more soon. lol. love you so much! also how cute are these emojis? *three shrimp emojis followed by a whale* anyway goin to bed early so goodnight!! ill be sure to dream of u so u do the same! love u! night!! *surfing boy emoji x 2*_**
  * She closes the message without replying and finds herself turning into the liquor store closest to her apartment building. Tonight is going to be a long night.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen this got so much longer than i intended and is just kinda. not finished. i could prob be convinced to do a part 2 or even right a full fic if i get enough requests idk. obv she’d end up w pipes in the end bc pipabeth is the purest ship and i lov e my girls. lemme kno kids.
> 
> follow me on tumblr for more gay shit and me being salty all the time: artem-ace.tumblr.com  
> pjo blog: demi-will-solace.tumblr.com


End file.
